Genocide
by FeedMeFanfiction
Summary: [AU] Garfield Logan was always known for being a cold, ruthless killer. For a while, he was proud of that. Then he crosses paths with this one girl... BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, future chapters won't be this short. My stories are bad, but my introductions are (somehow) even worse. I'm so busy rn I don't even have time to think about how busy I am. Expect updates soon!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," the blonde said hoarsely. "You want me to do _what_?"

"Seduce the girl. You will not be eliminating anyone during this mission, hence making this the easiest task we've ever given you."

"But, why _this_ girl? How is she involved with-"

"Answer me this, Garfield," the fierce voice spoke, cutting the boy off. "You want to avenge your parents, do you not?"

"Of course I do!" Garfield spat. "Why would you even ask-"

"The only way you're going to make progress with that is by seducing the girl."

"How?" Garfield asked with a rare confused expression.

"I will answer your petty questions when you progress with the task you have been given. Her name is Raven Roth, and here are the details for her location," the voice stated, shoving a card into the boy's hand.

"Okay," Garfield said, scanning the card's contents before nodding. "Thanks, Slade."

* * *

Raven did not only awake with a pounding headache, but with a knock on her front door, too. She placed her palm on her forehead before making her way over to her door. As it opened, she squinted her eyes to adjust to the lighting.

"Hi."

"Hello?" Raven narrowed her eyebrows as her eyes focused on who that voice belonged to.

"I have a package for..." the voice said, scanning the box quickly. "Raven Roth?"

"Huh?" Raven questioned with a confused expression. "Oh, my blowdryer! Finally!"

On the other side of the road, Garfield chuckled lightly watching the scene in front of him. The girl was clearly suffering from a hangover, which would only make things easier. He was given a deadline of ten days, and her condition would surely work out in his favour.

He examined her quickly as she signed for the package. She was _very_ attractive in his eyes, which would only make everything more fun. He accidentally made eye contact with her, despite her short, black hair was pretty much covering her eyes.

He swiftly looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Letting out a long sigh, he thought over just _how_ this was going to work. He'd been given countless tasks from the agency, including assassinations and stealing, but _seducing_ somebody? That was a first.

Being only seventeen, the boy didn't have much experience with relationships and... seduction. His determination to eliminate his parents' killers was overwhelming, which was also preventing him from having a potential love life. _And_ he could never find anyone who was worth wasting his time on.

But _this_ girl was somehow the key to progressing further on with his task. He had to make her fall love carelessly in love with him, while he was technically getting closer to finding the _assholes_ that killed his family.

 _He was just doing his job._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay this chapter kinda drags out a little bit, I hope it's not too boring. I'm trying not to do what I usually do and make them literally start making out within the first few chapters. But when the time does come for that, I'll warn ya.**

* * *

After getting dressed and tying her hair into a short ponytail, Raven quickly checked her phone, which she had left on silent all night.

 _Five missed calls from Kori._

Raven sighed.

Ever heard the saying, 'every girl need a redhead bestfriend?' Well, Raven surely hadn't. Which is why, when the eight year old Kori approached Raven and claimed that, Raven has responded with the most puzzled expression that she could muster.

Fortunetly for Kori, things had turned out for the best. Despite their differences, the two girls were inseparable. They still were, nine years later. Kori had a tendency to use this fact to her advantage; she always dragged the poor Raven out on sleepovers, shopping sprees, fashion shows, and worst of all... _loud concerts._

Raven cringed, remembering the time when Kori took her to a rock concert, thinking it would be more of Raven's style.

 _Oh, was she wrong._

The only good thing that came out of that day was meeting Richard (Kori's boyfriend of three years), and Victor.

Although Richard and Kori were close, it seemed that her and Raven were closer. Once, Richard has planned out an expensive, romantic date for him to take Kori on, only to have her turn it down as Raven wanted some last minute 'girl time'.

Admittedly, Raven had found that hilarious, but knowing how much Richard truly loved her friend, she told her not to do it again and to always turn _her_ down instead of her boyfriend.

* * *

Garfield smirked upon seeing the little Raven leave her home. He received information from a text Slade has sent him, stating that the girl enjoyed going to quiet cafes and libraries. As soon as she was a good distance away from him, he began to follow. His eyes never left her, as he could lose her even if he looked away for just a second. Just as he began to pick up his pace, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Knowing it would be important (as it was his work phone, and not his personal cell), he quickly whipped it out of his pocket to examine the message. He made sure that Raven was still in his sights before doing so.

 _Don't forget that Jason and his team will be stealing from the bank on Jump Street at 11:30. I advise you to evacuate that area immediately, as there is a possibly that you will not be recognised and they have orders to shoot anyone on sight._

 _-Slade_

Garfield frowned. He was always slightly uncomfortable that his colleagues would kill innocent people, but pushed that aside. He _had_ to avenge his parents, and the agency was the only place he could turn to that would offer him just that.

Garfield lifted his arm up and examined the time.

11:28.

His breath caught in his throat.

He was on Jump Street.

 _And so was Raven._

Without thinking, the boy sprinted ahead, dropping his phone in the process. He carelessly pushed past everyone, running at a speed that would impress Barry Allen. He faintly heard the sound of an alarm going off above the sound of his pounding heartbeat.

Jason had already started.

He, and approximately twenty other people would burst open the doors and shoot down countless people in a matter of seconds.

Raven stopped upon hearing the alarm, as she was standing _right outside of the bank._

Upon finally reaching her, Garfield, without a second thought, grabbed the girl's small hand and proceeded to run again, this time with her slightly behind him. Confused, Raven tried to break her hand free from his gasp, but he was too strong. She frowned.

"Excuse me, um, what do you think you're-"

She was cut off by the sound of gunshots nearby. Garfield quickly lead her into an alleyway, allowing them both to catch their breath.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, her voice shaking.

"You were almost shot," Garfield replied between breaths.

"Shot? By who?"

"You didn't just hear the gunshots?"

"I-don't... it all happened too fast, I-" her eyes began to water before she muttered. "Are people dying."

"They are. You were almost among them," Garfield replied, searching his pockets for his phone. "Shit," he muttered, realising he must have dropped it somewhere.

"Why me? Why did you save _me_ and not anyone else? Who even are you?" she cried.

"Well, for starters I-"

"How did you _know_ that there was going to be-"

"Please, one question at a time," Garfield deadpanned.

"Oh _I'm sorry_ ," she said sarcastically. "It's not like people are _dying_ or anything!"

"Alright listen-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? YOU LITERALLY JUST HEARD THE SOUNDS OF GUNSHOTS BEING FIRED! I NEED MY PHONE, WHERE... WHERE IS MY PHONE? I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE, I NEED-" she was silenced by Garfield, who had injected her with a needle. He scooped her up as she began to fall limp, and began to carry her bridal style towards his car.

"Alright, how am I gonna do this..." he said to himself. "I could take her home... but she could be freaked out that I know where she lives. I could take her to the hospital... but she's totally fine."

He stopped his muttering when he noticed her shift in her seat.

Was she waking up already?

Her eyes fluttered open while Garfield frowned. The serum he injected her with was guaranteed to last a good half an hour. But it had been what, ten minutes? It wasn't his original plan to knock her out, but when she was practically _screaming_ at him, he really had no other choice right?

Right?

Raven gathered her surroundings before turning to the boy in the seat next to her. He gave her a lopsided grin, which she merely glared at.

"Who are you?" she asked, although showed no signs of discomfort.

"Who are you?" he asked in reply.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Listen asshole, I don't know why I'm in here, but I'm not naked and neither are you, so that idea is out. Why am I here?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt. They were parked a few streets away from where the bank robbery had taken place.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked, smiling.

"I remember you leading me into an alleyway, I can't remember what for though."

"Well, darling, you see," he began, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "I, your knight in shining armour, saved your life and I think I at least deserve to not be treated like an asswipe."

"So, you'd be alright, waking up in a stranger's car?"

"Sure, why not? Chillax," he replied, leaning back into his seat.

"No sir, I will not _chillax._ Look, thanks for saving me and everything, but I have to go. I was supposed to meet my friend today and she's probably worried sick about me," she stated, opening the door to exit.

"See you around," Garfield said before lightly grabbing her arm. "Wait."

"What could you possibly want now?"

"I put my number into your phone. Call me?"

Raven's eyes widened. "Uh... okay?"

He flashed her another grin and let go of her arm. She slammed the door shut before walking off muttering something about 'attractive boys being total assholes'.

* * *

 **Do you ever have those times where you know EXACTLY how the chapter should be, like you have it all planned in your head but when you sit down and actually write you just have no idea how to word anything?**

 **If so, same.**

 **And I really did not expect anyone to actually follow this story but I LOVE EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS, THANK YOU, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. (ps: you're beautiful even if you didn't read this)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey there buddy chum pal chummy chum, I gotta warn ya this chapter is diddly darn short so to make up for that my home slice bread slice friend, I will diddly darn post a long cute fluffy fluff date chapter soon!**

 **Thanks for reviewing! I don't actually think anyone knows just how excited I get when I get a single review like seriously I love you guys.**

* * *

"Friend! You are late to the planning of Richard's birthday celebration!" Kori screeched as she opened her front door. She moved out of the way, allowing Raven to step in.

"Sorry, Kor. I was in the police station filing a-" Raven began as she hung up her coat.

"-The station of police? Are you unharmed?" Kori asked frantically, expecting her friend's arms for possible cuts or bruises. She gave Raven a puzzling look. "You appear to be fine."

"That's because I _am_ fine," Raven stated, removing Kori's arms from her own. "There was a bank robbery and shooting on Jump Street earlier. I was a minor witness and thought I should give them as much information as possible."

"There was a shooting?" Kori asked, making her way toward the kettle.

"Yeah. Three people are injured," Raven said, sighing. "Six are dead."

Kori gasped. "That is awful news! I am sorry you had to witness such a traumatic scene!"

"Lucky for me, I only caught mere glimpses. Anyway, I told the police as much as I knew."

"What do you want as an outcome?" Kori asked as she proceeded to make her friend tea.

"I want the idiots responsible in jail, and quick. You _know_ I'm a pacifist, Kori. Just _hearing_ about murder makes me feel physicially sick. I can't stop shaking still," Raven said, gripping her right arm with her left one in hope that it would stay still.

"Perhaps some meditation will drown out the negative impact that this event has had on you?" Kori offered, handing Raven the herbal tea.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. But first, how about we start on planning Richard's birthday?" Raven asked, forcing a smile.

Kori's eyes lit up. "Glorious! I have thought of many festivites that our friends would enjoy to a great amount!"

Raven cracked a smile. A real one, this time. Kori's bubbly attitude could bring anyone out of their misery. No wonder Richard was smitten with her.

"I was thinking afterwards, we could partake in a sleepover at my house with all of our friends," Kori said, less excitedly, almost as if she _knew_ what Raven's response would be.

And she did.

"No. Definitely not," Raven deadpanned.

"Whyever not?" Kori asked, crestfallen. "Do you have a valid reason for disagreeing?"

"Two reasons, actually," Raven replied.

"And they are?" Kori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Roy Harper and Wally West," the girl replied as she crossed her arms.

"I do not comprehend," Kori said with a puzzled expression.

"For starters, Wally West is probably the most energetic specimen that I have ever seen in my entire life. He would most definitely _not_ be sleeping at all. He would merely keep us awake the entire night with all the talking that he does," Raven replied with a triumphant smile.

"I suppose you have a point, but it would be slightly dull without Wally's presence. What is the problem with Roy?"

"Firstly, his flirting is _way_ out of line. And then there's the fact that he's constantly drowning himself in hairspray, which makes me, and frankly everyone else, want to puke at the smell."

Kori let out a long and exaggarated sigh. "I will think about what you have said, but I make no promises to change my plans."

"Alright," Raven replied. She opened her mouth to say something more, but stopped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She frowned upon seeing a number that she did not recognise was calling her. She certainly wasn't one to give away her number to strangers.

Kori turned to Raven. "Do you wish to answer that in another room?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," was Raven's shaky reply. After swiftly leaving the room, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey there."

Raven groaned.

It was _him._

The blonde doofus who she met earlier on.

"I should have known," she said to nobody in particular.

"Known what?" Garfield said with a chuckle.

"That it would be you calling," Raven replied. "Did you save your number under the name 'G'?"

"I sure did."

"Is that your name?"

Garfield scoffed. "Nah. I just don't think we're formal enough to be using first names right now."

Raven narrowed her eyebrows. "If your number is in my phone, then why didn't it show up when you called?"

"Oh, I have like, five phones," Garfield replied with another chuckle.

"And just _what_ do you need _five_ phones for?"

"Dunno, I get bored sometimes so it's cool to have different ones."

"You're impossible," Raven bluntly stated. "Alright, why did you call me anyway?"

"To arrange plans," Garfield said with a smile. "I want to take you out."

"I barely know you-"

"-Which is why I'm taking you out. We can get to know each other a little bit, how about that?" Garfield said as smoothly as he could manage.

"What do you want from me?"

"Right now, a date. You know the cafe down on New Lane? I'll meet you there at three o'clock. Don't be late."

And with that, he hung up.

* * *

 _the sun **g** o **e** s dow **n**_

 _the stars c **o** me out_

 _and all that **c** ounts_

 _ **i** s here and now_

 _my universe_

 _will never be the same_

 _i'm gla **d** you cam **e**._

 _-the wanted_


End file.
